Seducing (Dumbledore)
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Sirius will flirt with anything to get out of detention. When he gets into trouble with Dumbledore, he will brag to his last breath the time he seduced the great Dumbledore
1. Chapter 1

Sirius stood in Dumbledore's office, looking around at all the books.  
"Hello, sir." he smiled at the man in front of him.  
"Your beard looks very nice today. As always." he said, politely  
Dumbledore nodded. "Do you know why i have called you here?" he asked.  
Sirius smiled"No, but I'm sure you can tell me," his voice combined with the serious eyebrow workout made Dumbledore raise an eyebrow.  
"You have been very bad."  
"Are you going to punish me, sir?" Dumbledore smiled.  
"Go-"  
Professor McGonagall walked in, a severe look on her younger face.  
"Dumbledore, do you know why Sirius is in your office?" she demanded.  
"No, but I'm sure you will tell me" both children (ahem, child and adult) said it at exactly the same time. They smiled at each other like ten-year-olds.  
McGonagall huffed, "Sirius you may go. Dumbledore, I need to speak to you."  
"Do you,now Professor?" Sirius snarked as he went round her for the door.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Sirius flung himself into the chair next to James.  
"I," he announced"Have seduced the Great Dumbledore."  
James scoffed.  
"Yeah right, you went in there 'cos you were setting off Dung bombs in Potions."  
Sirius wagged a finger, "Flirting and suggestive comments." he advised, "Gets you everywhere."  
Lupin swung into the conversation,  
"Not with Lily, it doesn't," James jumped on him as Lily looked across the room at her name. She raised an eyebrow at Sirius who shrugged and pointed to where Lupin had easily pinned James to the floor and was chatting with another student.  
A prefect ran into the room.  
"Dinner!"  
As James gathered his stuff, he looked Sirius up and down.  
"You didn't seduce him, seriously."  
"I'm Sirius, use my real name, like a true friend," he mock-cried. James rolled his eyes.  
"Thank you students for another good, non-injured-someone-lying-broken-groaning-in-the-medical-ward day."  
Dumbledore finished.  
Sirius gave a huge, over-exaggerated wink  
Dumbledore gave him a huge over-exaggerated wink back.  
James slammed his hands down on the table, stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is actually one of my oldest stories on here, so I decided to write a sequel. **

**Dedicated to Chip, because she kept bringing it up how I wrote 'Dumbledore porn' so now here's more to groan about. **

Several days after the 'Dumbledore incident' as James had taken to calling it, Dumbledore swept down to the Gryffindor table, looming behind Lupin and Peter.

"Mr. Black. I would like a word with you." his hands were folded in front of him, just under the rib-long beard.

Sirius sighed dramatically, flipping his long hair over a shoulder and looking dreamily across the Hall.

"Dumbledore, how many times must I tell you? I will not go to prom with you."

With a mighty groan, James smacked his head down into the table.

"That is unfortunate, Sirius. May nothing change your mind?" James kept quiet through Dumbledore's speaking, not stupid enough to interrupt him. However, he kept up with the rhythm of banging his head against the table and began muttering curses and threats under his breath.

"My answer is fina-"

"Dumbledore!" McGonagall scolding, pulling her skirts up as she descended the platform from the teacher's table. "Are you going to give the boy a detention?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Sirius, as if to imply he had one last chance.

James lifted his head with hope. Sirius casting a sideways glance at him before smiling and shaking his head.

"Alas. Sirius, my office at eight."

Somehow, he even made that sound suggestive.

(and Sirius never stopped holding his small and rather pointless victory over James' head)


	3. Chapter 3

**Set as an AU from the last chapter. **

**To Chip: Yes, this shall be my legacy. **

**If I made a photography/book/fandom account on Tumblr, would any of ya'll follow it?**

**Also, I may not be on FF as much, because there's a contest on Inkitt that I want to enter (Fanfiction writing contest, it's brilliant) and I have a month to write a 40,000 word story. Hells yeah. **

**Have a great day!**

**Fez. **

"Hey Dumbledore!" Sirius weaved through the thongs of chattering students to skid to a stop next to the middle-aged man.

A few students around them, slowed and quietened, because this was Sirius Black, whatever he said would be delivered with a smirk and a highly-suggestive wink and a worthy story to tell in the common room that night.

"Will you," Sirius took a deep breath, and shuffled nervously, hiding his smirk with a wave of too-long hair, almost looking his age rather than the cocky, arrogant man he pretended to be. "Go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to reply when, out of the blue, James came out of the crowd and fell to his knees in front of Sirius.

"Padfoot! How could you do this? You knew how I feel about him!" the boy glared at his best friend, tears glimmering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry James. But I love him." the barely-veiled grin was hidden by Dumbledore's beard as the boy clung to the teacher, who looked faintly bemused, but still smiling.

James flung his hand over his eyes and wailed. "Padfoot! I thought we were friends!"

"We are James. But I think we need to go our own ways, now."

James wiped away an imaginary tear.

Lupin stormed through the hordes of students and hauled James up from where he was crumpled on the floor, by his arm. James was draged along by Lupin's werewolf strength, as the boy marched across to Sirius, Peter trailing grinning after him, and pulled him off the teacher.

"Stop flirting with teachers, Padfoot." McGonagall swept along the corridor and raised a severe eyebrow at Sirius who was fake-sobbing and blowing kisses over Lupin's shoulder at Dumbledore.

"We're late for Herbology." Lupin said, finally allowing himself to smile at his friend's antics.

At that, all the gathered children, looked at non-existent watches and jogged off.

"What was that about?" Asked McGonagall, looking sideways at Dumbledore.

"My one true love." Dumbledore replied.

At that, Sirius twisted out of Lupin's arms and began sobbing openly, waving a random piece of cloth (James recognised it as one of his missing socks) towards Dumbledore, who waved enthusiastically back.

Once Lupin had grabbed him again, James laughing his head off, McGonagall turned to Dumbledore and whacked him over the head.

"Do not encourage the boy, Albus."


End file.
